User blog:Aphrodite Belleza/My Mom is a Mistress continuation
One of my earliest memories starts with me sobbing. I refused to be pitied or sympathised by anything or anyone. I was lost within my labyrinth of thoughts before Anthony snapped me back to reality. "Dude, youre missing out Bio class, focus!" A seemingly concerned Anthony said. "what happened?" "Nothing, its just-" SLAM From across the laboratory stood Mr. Silas. "Silence, you two! What Im teaching is important for the upcoming exam!" He shouted. Creep.. "What was that?!" "Ah...nothing, Mr. Silas." I answered. Somehow, I had spoken my inner thoughts out for everyone in the lab to here. As sets of seemingly confused eyes were gazing at me, like as if I did something bad (Which I did, I think-), I tried to avoid eye contact with them as I stare at Bio teacher, who shot me a glare that was hot enough to burn the entirety of an iceberg. "You little twat! Meet me outside the staffroom after the lesson!" He screamed so loud that anyone within a 100 metre radius could hear him. What a brilliant day! That creep... ---- As I stood outside the staffroom, the thoughts of my parents and that woman still flashed through my mind, as I was consumed by the sudden feeling of sadness. I tried to clear my mind as I stared at the watch on my wrist. What took that creep so long to arrive? "Ha! Isn't it Sacred Heart's model student?" A familiar voice interjected into my thoughts- It was Sofia. Sofia was wearing her typical choice of outfit- a blend between goth and victorian. Though not as outrageous as most of the outfits I used to see her wear, I was pleasantly surprised that she was not caught by Anthony for breaking the school's dress code. "Why are you here?" She asked. "Why do you want to know?" I retorted. Sofia scoffed, as she crossed her arms and replied. "I heard Mr. Silas punished you, how sad." The obvious sarcasm behind Sofia's words made me want to punch her in the face. Then the anger that was inside me this whole day would be freed. Sadly, if I do, I'll be in deeper trouble than I am in now. The longer Sofia was staring at me, the more awkward I feel; the anger I had was gone; her magenta eyes met mine, and in an instant, with an inexplicable and only half-conscious rush of emotion, her soul was pointing at mine. "You look quiet, you alright?" Sofia asked. I shook my head violently and ran towards the school bathroom, as I once again felt the sudden sadness welling up within me. End ---- This is a continuation of the fanfiction I wrote a year back "My mom's a mistress". This story (If I'm not.lazy enough) will be continued till it comes to a conclusion. This fanfiction has no shipping or romance or possibly any of the main characters like Candy JEM (Though I might include them if they are necessary to the story). Give your thoughts down below. Thank You. Written by: 13:10, June 13, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts